


Career Day

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Career Day

**HH#3: Career Day**

**Prompt:** The Morning After

 **Characters:** Emma, Regina, Henry

 **Word Count:** 553

 **Rating:** PG (Alcohol use)

 

Regina sat up and looked around. She was sitting at one end of the sofa in her office. There were two empty wine bottles and a half of a bottle of whiskey on table in front of her. At the other end of the sofa, Emma was still asleep. She looked at Emma and squinted.

Regina tried to stand up but she wasn’t going anywhere fast when a searing pain went through her head.  

“Regina?” Emma said from the other end of the sofa. “Exactly how much did we drink?”

“I’m not sure. We had several at Granny’s and it looks like we had a lot more when we got here.” Regina picked up one of the wine bottles. “I was saving that one.”

“What?” Emma asked as she squinted at Regina.

“Nothing. You’re the one with a misspent youth. What can you do about the pain in my head?” Regina asked.

“Aspirin and lots of water.” Emma said. She pulled a leaf out of her hair and looked at it.   

“That doesn’t sound like it will help much.” Regina said.

“It doesn’t but that’s all I know to do.” Emma said. She tried to stand up and fell back on the sofa. “I think I’m still a little drunk.”

“Mom!” Henry yelled as he came into the room.

Both Regina and Emma winced at the volume.

“Oh good! You’re both here.” Henry continued. “I was wondering if either one of you would like to come to Career Day with me.”

“When?” Regina asked shading her eyes.

“You see.” Henry shuffled his feet. “It’s today. I forgot all about it.”

“You go.” Regina said. “You gave birth to him.”

“No you go. You adopted him.” Emma said.

“I have an idea why don’t you both come. They are serving a scrambled egg and porridge brunch.” Henry said.

Emma clamped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom to get sick.

“What’s the matter, Mom? Don’t you like scrambled eggs? They could make ypu a sunny side up one if you asked.” Henry said.

“Shit!” Regina got up and pushed Emma out of the doorway of the bathroom.

“Language Regina.” Emma said. She turned to Henry. “Are you trying to kill us?”

Henry laughed. “It’s not my fault you two got stinky drunk. Leroy said you were singing as you walked from the dinner to here. You were apologizing to the lampposts when you bumped into them.”

“What?” Regina looked at Emma.

“Great now we are the latest gossip ala Leroy.” Emma said.

“So Career Day?” Henry looked at them expectantly.

Emma and Regina looked at each other.

“We could flip for it.” Emma said.

“I have an idea why don’t you both come.” Henry said. “You might want to get cleaned up first.”

“We have to do it for the kid.” Emma said to Regina.

“I suppose if we must then we must.” Regina said.

Henry smiled at them. “Thanks. Be there by one in the afternoon.”

“I thought there was a brunch.” Emma said.

“Yeah but you two still hung over and the bathroom is way down the hall from the cafeteria.” Henry said. “Bye.”

“How did we get tricked into that?” Regina asked.

“I’m not sure.” Emma shrugged. “Well, he is Rumple’s grandson.”

“That’s kind of frightening.” Regina said. 


End file.
